Tekken 5: Battle At Hon Maru
by Rei Gainsbough
Summary: Jin returned to Brisbon after TKOIFT4, but his troubles were not over yet. R&R please, COMPLETE.
1. Battle At Hon Maru Disclaimer

**__**

Battle At Hon Maru Disclaimer.

I in no way own Tekken or any of its characters; I do however own Jana Francis and Miya.

**__**

Linear Notes:

For simple reference, this is based after Tekken 4. I goes off Jin Kazama's ending, but it also follows Panda's and Hwoarang's endings like they still occurred.

When there is something said in the _Italic font_ they are speaking in Japanese. This is so you can tell what language is being spoken at what point.


	2. Battle At Hon Maru Part 1

**__**

Tekken 5: Battle At Hon-Maru Part 1

**__**

"Thank my mother, Jun Kazama."

Jin sat up, having just woken up from the dream. Every night for the past month he had dreamt of the same thing: the image of his mother that had stopped him from murdering Heihachi. He took a deep breath and looked at the scar on his left arm.

"What is happening to me?" He asked, looking at his hands.

It had been a total of twelve months since the King of Iron Fist Tournament Four. But during that time his body had been altering in ways Jin could not explain. He believed it to be because of the devil gene in his blood that he loathed so much. The black wings he used to escape the Mishima Zaibatsu now appeared during times of great pain or anger. So Jin knew he had to remain calm at all times. He got out of bed and walked over to the sole window of the room. He gazed at the moon.

"Mother…" He said quietly.

The following morning: in the middle of a long street in Brisbon, Australia. People walked peacefully up and down the street moving in and out of the many shops that inhabited it.

"There she is! Get her!" A young woman of nineteen ran around a corner onto the street being chased by a group of men. The woman jumped up, bounced off a lamppost and kicked one of the men in the face sending him spinning to the ground. The other men stopped as the women got into a fighting stance.

"Shit, how did I get myself into this?" She thought.

"All you had to do was apologise and you could have went about your business." Said one of the standing men.

"Apologise? What for! It was your fault!" The woman replied with an English accent.

"Yeah, right, let's teach her a lesson!"

One of the men attempted a punch but the women grabbed his fist and threw him onto the lamppost she had previously jumped off. Another tried a kick but the woman ducked, caught the kick on her shoulder and pushed. The man collapsed onto another standing just behind him.

"I'm gonna be late!" She shouted. She charged forward and brought the men down quickly. She looked at the pile of unconscious bodies as she jogged lightly. "You've made me late!" The woman ran off as fast as her legs would carry her.

Several minutes later the woman ran into a small dojo situated between two tall buildings. Without stopping she dashed into the changing room and appeared from it a minute later wearing a red gi with a black belt. She stopped in front of the dojo master and bowed.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I was unavoidably delayed."

"Don't worry Jana, the class hasn't started yet." The master walked away as some students entered the dojo. As he did Jana looked at the corner of the room. Since arriving at the dojo six months ago she had seen a man training in the corner. She had never seen his face because of his jacket hood. Jana had asked the dojo master about him been had received no answer. Today however, today was the day she was going to talk to him herself.

She took several deep breaths and walked over to the man. He kicked the large sand filled back causing it to sway. Jana raised her foot and stopped the bag.

"Hey." Jin didn't reply. "I'm Jana Horaki, what's you're name?"

"Jin." Came a simple reply.

"Hello Jin."

"Jana!" Jana looked round after the dojo master called on her.

"Be right there." She looked at Jin again.

"Nice to met you Jin, even if it was for a minute." Jana turned round. Jin looked at her and smiled he span round and kicked out. Jana sensed the incoming danger. She caught Jin's leg, span round jumped over his leg and delivered a double kick that knocked Jin down. Jana backed off quickly and got ready to fight. Jin got up but did not prepare for combat.

"That style… what is it?" He asked. Jana relaxed and lowered her arms.

"Horaki Counter-Ryu." She replied.

"Jana!" Shouted the dojo master. Jana stepped back and turned, she walked over to the class.

Jin watched her with quiet intrigue, why what a woman with the skill she possessed wish to learn Karate. Jin watched her closely as she trained with a small class of students. He saw that she possessed exceptional skill. The group soon split up into couples and began to spar. Jana got ready to fight. Her opponent quickly attacked but Jana's native training kicked in. Jin's eyes widened; suddenly Jana was replaced with an image of his mother. Jana had just executed a counter attack that equalled one he had seen his mother use. It had been the exact same move. Again Jana backed off and got ready to fight. Jana's opponent stood up and this time she moved to attack.

The lesson ended an hour later but Jana remained like she always did. She moved to one of the large punch bags and began to kick and punch it.

"Oi!" Jana stopped and looked at Jin. Her reflexes allowed her to catch an incoming can of soda before it hit her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Said Jana a little confused.

Jana sat on the pavement outside of the dojo and opened the can in her hands. Jin stood leaning against the wall.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jana asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?" Jana looked at Jin, but he was staring down the street in front of him.

"Why are you learning Karate? Your own style seems to allow you to fight well." Jana looked at the can as the smile that had been on her face faded.

"No, it doesn't. Horaki Counter-Ryu is not an aggressive style. Up until six months ago I couldn't punch or kick. The sole purpose if my style is counter attack, not attack. I was taught to block, grab and counter, never to attack." Jana drank from the can before continuing. "The technique's sound until people start using quick combinations. I can't defend or counter those."

"I see."

"I'm here to learn Karate so I'm able to fight, not just defend." Jana finished off the can. "So why are you here. It seems to me you've mastered Karate."

"I have no where else to go." Jin replied without emotion. Jana stood up and looked at him.

"You have no family?"

"No." Jin remarked coldly.

"Hmm, same boat as what I'm in. My mother died when I was young and my father disowned me."

"Disowned you, why?"

"Because I refused to solely train in my families fighting style. I left my home and never looked back." Jana explained. "So what about you, what happened to your family?" Jin went quiet, Jana saw the anger in his eyes.

"My mother… was killed several years ago. As for my father…." Jin trailed off Jana knew not you ask further from the look in Jin's eyes.

As the day came to an end Jin returned to a small apartment that he now called home, although it was not much of a home. A battered sofa in front of a small television was all that occupied the lounge. On top of the television in a battered frame was picture of Jun. Jin sighed as he sat on the sofa and looked at the picture. Then thought about Jana.

"Strange girl."

***

As the day came to an end in Australia, a new one was beginning in England. Ling Xiaoyu woke up in a hotel bed. Since the King of Iron Fist Tournament Four she had been journeying the world looking for Jin. But after a year she had still found nothing. She had followed many leads but all had come up empty. Today was Xiaoyu's last day in England. She yawned a stretched her arms. She looked around the room and sighed.

__

"Maybe I've got e-mail." She remarked looking at a small laptop computer. She logged onto the Internet and checked for some new e-mail. _"Nothing, just a one from Miharu."_ She thought as she opened the one and only new e-mail.

A couple of hours later and Xiaoyu left the hotel holding a small carryall. The streets of London were bustling with life.

_"I better get to the airport."_ She said to herself. She looked along the street. "Taxi!" She shouted. Although she had travelled through many countries she had only been able to pick up small pieces of different languages. A large black cab pulled up in front of Xiaoyu. She climbed in it and sat down. She was about to close the down when a man stopped her from doing so. He looked into the cab and at Xiaoyu.

"Is this going to the airport?" He asked.

"I don't understand." Xiaoyu replied, this was the most common English phase she had spoken.

_"Ah, are you going to the airport?"_ Asked the man switching his language to Japanese. Xiaoyu smiled and nodded. _"Can I share this taxi with you?"_ Again Xiaoyu nodded. The man climbed into the cab and sat opposite her. He told the driver the destination and closed the door. The taxi soon started on its journey.

_"Hi, I'm Francis Lorana." _Said the man.

_"Ling Xiaoyu."_ Was the reply he received.

Xiaoyu was happy to finally be able to talk to someone in a language she knew fully.

_"So where are you heading?"_ Francis asked.

_"I'm going to Japan to see a friend, you?"_

"Australia, I have some business there."

"That's a pretty long flight." Said Xiaoyu.

_"Not if you fly concord."_ Replied Francis.

_"Concord's expensive though."_

"Not for me, my employer pays for everything."

"Lucky you." Remarked Xiaoyu pretending to pout.

The two split the taxi fare upon arrival at Heathrow airport. They entered the airport and looked at each other.

_"I guess this is goodbye, It was nice meeting you Xiaoyu."_

"You too, we might met again someday, but I doubt it." The two split up and moved to separate terminals. Xiaoyu showed her ticket and passport to the attendant at the desk. The person looked at the passport then at Xiaoyu. Her sight then moved to a security guard on Xiaoyu's right, next to the desk and nodded at him. Xiaoyu saw this and back away. The security guard drew his gun as he radioed for backup.

_"What is this about? What have I done?"_ She thought. A second guard appeared to her left. Xiaoyu looked at them both. Suddenly she moved the side and a fist flew passed her face. She grabbed it, spun round and elbowed a third guard in the face. The other two quickly advanced. She punched the one to her left and kicked the one two her right. This gave Xiaoyu time to snatch her passport and run. The guards recovered and gave chase.

"Stop that girl!" One of them yelled, drawing the attention of several people, including Francis.

"Damn it!"

Francis darted towards the guards. Xiaoyu looked back to him kick one of the guards and throw another to the ground. One attempted to grab her but her dodged him and escaped through a so shoe me.

_"Don't stop!" _Francis yelled towards her. Xiaoyu ran off, Francis followed after knocking the remaining guards down. The two ran into the airport car park. _"Xiaoyu!" _She turned and looked at Francis as he unlocked the doors to a small sports car. She climbed in without hesitation and the car sped off.

_"Why did you help me back there?" _She asked.

__

"It's my job." Francis replied.

_"I don't understand."_

"I was hired to protect you while you were in England. I was told when you got here and was told to make sure nothing happened to you, but to do it secretly. I never expected that you'd be attacked in the airport."

"Who hired you?" Xiaoyu was a little confused.

_"I don't know, I received all my orders from an anonymous e-mail. We've got to get you out of England. I know a private airstrip we can use."_

Xiaoyu was now completely confused; someone had hired a person to keep her out of trouble. In the back of her mind she knew it was Jin, but she still had to find him. Now she had another reason to seek him out.

***

Since the King of Iron Fist Tournament Four, Hwoarang had been on the run from the Korean army. So far he had managed to evade them but as the mouths past something had slowly crept into his mind. It was about the fight he had with Jin after the tournament.

"If he had nothing to fight for then he did not fight at full strength." Thought Hwoarang. He had convinced himself of this fact, and because of it he decided not to wait for the next tournament. He was going to find Jin and fight him again. This time though he was going to make sure Jin had a reason to fight him.

Hwoarang, for the past three months had been living in the Korean underground. Hwoarang's first order of business was to discover Jin's location. Searching country after country would be a long a futile search in his eyes. He decided to pull in some favours to track his rival down.

A call was soon sent to every underworld crime boss in Korea, asking for the location of Jin Kazama. In return for information that would lead to Jin's discovery, Hwoarang offered a huge monetary reward. He knew that the reward would make the bosses search for Jin with all their resources and that all he had to do was wait.

Fifteen hours after sending out the message and Hwoarang received a call. A dojo master in Australia reported that he had had a run-in with Jin. Hwoarang wasted no time in arranging transport to Australia.

***

Back in Brisbane and Jin was eating at a small café. It was lunchtime and he was enjoying a small meal.

"Hey, can I join you?" Jana placed a sandwich on the table and sat opposite Jin.

"Sure." He replied, although Jana had already taken a seat. "I haven't seen you at the dojo lately." Jana smiled.

"You've been looking for me? I'm flattered. I've been working; I have to work three days a week so I can make enough money to live off. Two twelve hour shifts, it was hell." Jin smiled and almost released a laugh. "What about you, don't you work?"

"No, I live off the money left to me by my mother."

"Do you know much about her Jin? I know nothing of mine, I don't even know what she looked like."

"My mother, she was gentle. Although that wasn't evident when you saw her fight." When talking about his mother Jana saw a happiness in Jin's eyes. She could tell he loved her very much.

"You miss her don't you."

"I do, but as they say: I remember her, so she's never truly gone."

"Wish I knew my mother. My dad told me almost nothing about her. I only know he name."

"What was it?" Asked Jin.

"Saria, what about your mother, what was her name?"

"Jun."

Jana was about to comment when a young girls cry reached the ears of the two. They looked to see a young teenager being picked on by a small group of older teenagers. They were throwing a small object around and keeping it for the girl.

"Give it back!" She stated, instead of becoming upset her voice showed anger.

"Think we should help?" Asked Jana.

"Let's wait and see where it leads." Jin replied.

"Come on, is that the best you can do!" Stated one of the older teenagers.

"It's mine! Give it back!" Yelled to girl. Her anger was steadily building. The object was past around between the teenagers at a higher speed. The girl had had enough. Without warning she kicked the teenager who was holding the object between the legs. He dropped to the floor, as did the object. Jana cringed briefly as she looked at the fallen teenager.

"That had to hurt." She remarked.

The other teenagers tried to avenge their fallen friend but the girl showed impressive skill and defeated them all.

"Hey, she's not half bad." Said Jana stating the obvious. "Woah, things are getting nasty." One of the teenagers got up and produced and small pocketknife. Jana sighed as she stood up. "Why must they always have a knife." She said scratching her head. Jana walked over to the boy grabbed his forearm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to relinquish the knife. The young teenager looked at Jana and smiled.

"Weapons in a fight like that! How do you live with yourself?" Said Jana throwing the boy to one side.

"Thank you." Said the girl hugging tightly onto the object with could now by identified by Jana. It was a small fluffy toy that resembled a rabbit. Jana looked at the girl closely. It was the first time she saw that the girl's clothes were dirty as was her hands and face.

"What's your name?" Jana asked.

"Miya." The girl replied. "Miya Sancano."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Said Miya.

"Come on, you look hungry. I'll buy you dinner." Miya nodded and followed Jana back over to the café table.

Jana bought Miya a small meal, which she began to eat. Jin looked at here, even while eating she held onto the toy. He recognised it as the same type of beast that was on the back of Xiaoyu's jacket during the last King of Iron Fist Tournament. Miya seemed to be very protective of this toy. Jana soon inquired about it.

"Miya, was is that toy you're holding?" She asked. Miya looked at it.

"He's all I have left now. I'm an orphan you see. He was the last thing give to me by my parents before they died." Miya explained.

"I see, what a merry trio we are." Jana laughed. "So what are you doing on the streets Miya?"

"Trying to live. No one is replacing my parents, I ran away before they could foster me." Miya explained.

"How long have you been living on the streets?" Asked Jana sounding a little concerned.

"About three years." Said Miya casually. Jana was stunned.

"Three years?"

Jin finished his meal but remained. The way that Miya was opening up to Jana intrigued him.

"So what are your names?" Asked Miya before it donned on Jana that she not introduced herself properly.

"Sorry, my name is Jana Horaki, and that silent one there is Jin." She said gesturing to herself then to Jin.

"Nice to meet you."

***

Meanwhile, a small jet was flying towards Australia. A large drop tank was positioned on either wing, allowing the craft to be able to fly to distance it had to. Sitting in the pilot's seat was Francis while Xiaoyu sat in the seat behind him asleep. The jet was Francis's private jet but it was only ever used if he believed it necessary or if he need to escape a country without too many questions asked. The jet was a former military ship but now it was without weapons and only carried drop tanks.

After arriving at the airstrip Francis explained that after dropping of Xiaoyu in Japan he would head to Australia to speak report to his boss and to collect his fee. Convinced that his boss was Jin she convinced Francis to take her to Australia with him so she could meet with his employer. Francis looked back at the sleeping Xiaoyu.

"What have I got myself into?" He asked himself.


	3. Battle At Hon Maru Part 2

**__**

Tekken 5: Battle At Hon Maru Part 2

The following day in Australia, Jana had talked Miya into staying at her house for a night to take a bath and have her clothes washed. Since Jana's cupboards were bare she took Miya out for breakfast and to do a small bout of shopping. Once again the two sat at the local café enjoying a small breakfast meal. In a strange coincidence Xiaoyu and Francis were enjoying breakfast at a table not far from Jana's.

_"So did you get the e-mail?" Asked Xiaoyu._

"Yes, we're meeting him here in an hour."

"I've searched for so long to see him again."

"Who is this Jin anyway?" Upon hearing the name Jana looked over to Xiaoyu's table. Along with her fighting style her lineage had taught Jana how to speak Japanese, although it was classed as her second language.

__

"He's my friend, he keeps disappearing and I need to see him again. There's something I must know." Xiaoyu explained.

"Jin? Miya wait here." Jana stood up and walked over to the other table.

Jana's and Xiaoyu's eyes looked. Jana was wise enough to speak in Japanese since this was the language to conversation had been in.

_"I couldn't help overhearing, you're looking for someone called Jin right?"_

"Correct, what's it to you?" Asked Francis.

__

"I know someone called Jin, maybe it's the person your looking for." Jana and Xiaoyu didn't look away from each other. _"A word of advice, don't talk so loud, maybe Jin disappears for a reason."_

"What are you saying?" Asked Xiaoyu.

_"You heard." _Jana turned but soon caught an incoming punch and launched the attack into the street. Xiaoyu landed neatly and looked at Jana.

_"You have some skill."_ She remarked.

_"Why did you just do that?"_ Jana asked.

_"I wouldn't have hit you, I just wanted to make you jump." _Jana frowned, took several steps forward and got ready to fight.

_"Oh yeah? Well let's she if you can."_

Jana hopped forward with a forward thrust kick with Xiaoyu parried. She attempted to counter with a close range kick but Jana grabbed her ankle. Jana kicked Xiaoyu's remaining leg from under her and punched her in the stomach once she hit the floor. As Xiaoyu flipped to her feet Jana again got ready to fight. Xiaoyu quickly lowered herself into her phoenix stance. She jumped up and kicked. Jana blocked the first but did not expect the second. She staggered back allowing Xiaoyu to knock her to the floor through a quick punch combination. As Jana got up a strange feeling over came her.

Without warning a large group of men appeared around the fighter. They were wearing black body armour, which included facemasks.

"Damn, the Tekken Force! How did they find us?" Stated Francis standing up.

_"What the!"_ The men began an assault on the young women. The two started to fend off the on coming attacks. _"Hey, what's you name?" _Asked Jana as she fought.

_"Ling Xiaoyu."_

"I'm Jana Horaki." Jana kicked a soldier back as Xiaoyu knocked another to the floor with a palm strike. More of the Tekken Force appeared to give back up. Francis decided to join the fight and help Xiaoyu. His efforts however where not enough and the trio began to get beat down. Suddenly several soldiers fell before they could attack Xiaoyu. She looked up, expecting, hoping it was Jin. Instead, Miya stood in a fighting stance. The fluffy toy now strapped to her back. She ran forward and kicked several more soldiers to the ground before landing on the ground.

_"What the?"_

Miya's skill gave the underdogs a small bout of hope. Jana however was still feeling uneasy. No matter how many of the army they took down more kept appearing to replace them. Xiaoyu suddenly reeled back holding her arm. She dropped to her knee. Seeing this Jana cleared a path and ran over to her.

_"Are you okay?" _Xiaoyu removed a small needle from her arm. _"Tranquilliser's, damn. We have to get you away from here."_

Jana stood up holding Xiaoyu as she began to lose consciousness. She looked around trying to defend herself as best she could.

"Myia, was need to get out..." Jana was unexpectedly kneed in the stomach. The force threw her back and made her release Xiaoyu who fell into the arms of a man in a suit. Jana looked up and saw Kazuya's scarred face. He looked at Jana with an evil grin on his face.

_"Tell Jin, if he want's to see her alive then he knows where to find me."_ A large helicopter landed behind Kazuya. He climbed aboard with the sleeping Xiaoyu and several of the Tekken Force. The helicopter then took off as the remaining Tekken Force ran off. Jana painfully stood up looking at the helicopter and holding her stomach.

"Who… was that?" She asked.

Ten minutes later, when Jana was tending to her wounds, Jin appeared and saw the destruction that had occurred during the battle. He looked at Francis then Mia, and finally Jana.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were ambushed by the Tekken Force." Explained Francis. "We were doing okay until they hit Xiaoyu with a knockout dart."

"Xiaoyu was here! Why?"

"She wanted to see you." Said Jana assuming from the conversation she had heard. "I tried to help her but this man appeared from no where and knocked me away. His strength… it was incredible, he wasn't human, he couldn't have been."

"What did he look like?" Asked Jin.

"His hair was a little like yours Jin, and he had scars all over his face…" Jin frowned.

"No, it couldn't have been." He stated.

"Kazama!"

The phrase from bad to worse past through Jin's mind as he turned around and saw Hwoarang.

"Kazama, I want to fight you!"

"There is still no reason to fight." Jin replied.

"I know, that's why I'm going to make sure you have one."

"HEY!" Jin and Hwoarang looked at Jana who stood up, still in pain. She stepped forward. "Look, I don't care who you are or why you want to fight Jin, but we've got bigger things to worry about Xiaoyu's been kidnapped by the Tekken Force." She remarked angrily. Hwoarang looked at Jin who nodded in confirmation.

"Need any help?" Hwoarang remarked, shocking Jana a little.

The group soon sat in a circle in a small judo dojo near the Café; it had been the master of this dojo who had informed Hwoarang of Jin location. He was called Greg.

"Why did the Tekken Force kidnap Xiaoyu?" Asked Hwoarang.

"They want me." Replied Jin. "My father is back in control."

"I heard that but I didn't think it was true."

"Wait, you father? I thought you said…" Jana trailed off as Jin looked at her. "I see."

"I thought Heihachi still control the zaibatsu." Said Hwoarang.

"I heard that he disappeared shortly after losing to Kazuya in the last King of Iron Fist Tournament." Explained Francis.

"Which means Kazuya owns it all now." Said Miya.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Francis. "If you go alone you'll be killed."

"I have to go, I can't let them kill her."

"No one's saying you should." Said Jana placing her hand on Jin's shoulder. "But when you go, you can count me in."

"Why? After two sentences you two were battling it out in the street." Said Francis.

"So they kidnapped her, I just can't sit idly by and let them do that. My conscience won't allow it."

"I'm going too." Added Hwoarang. "It seems to my you'll need all the help you can get."

"Since I was hired to guard her it only seems fit that I help too."

Miya stood up and looked at each of the group. She then looked at the fluffy toy in her hands.

"When my parents died I swore an oath on their graves. I would only use my skills to help others. Since I'm already in this I feel that all I can do is continue forward."

"No." Said Jin standing up. "You will stay here, I will not endanger lives needlessly." Jana stood up and looked at Jin.

"Jin wait, I've seen her fight. She could help us greatly if we come up against the Tekken Force again."

"I will prove my skill if I have too." Said Miya with a frown on her face.

"You have no need to prove yourself."

"Then let me help you! I can hold my own in a fight. And I'm pretty good at moving in and out of places without being spotted."

"Let's just bring her Jin. She may prove useful and if she's as good as she says she'll do fine." Said Hwoarang as he stood up.

Jin sighed and gave in, he knew when he was beat. Francis joined the group and stood up.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"We need to get to the Mishima Zaibatsu." Said Jin."

"Okay, I'll arrange the transportation." Said Francis.

And so the small group was on their way to the Mishima Compound, which consisted of a series of buildings on a small island. After a long plane flight a small boat took them the rest of the way to the island. The group let the boat drift as they climbed a small cliff face and entered the islands forest.

"We need to be careful from here on in." Said Jin.

"Yeah, security will be tight." Added Hwoarang.

The team moved stealthily through the forest and found themselves behind a large brick building.

"What's this place?" Asked Francis.

"One of the Tekken Force Barracks. I know where we are now, come on." Said Jin. Jana stood still as the group started walking away from her. Hwoarang looked back upon noticing she was not with the group.

"What's wrong Jana?" He asked. Jana quickly shock her head looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing just a strange feeling." She caught up with the others and they continued on their way.

Jin led them through the forest and through a thick fog until they arrived at a tall pagoda style building.

"This is were he'll be holding Xiaoyu." Said Jin.

"How do you know?" Asked Miya.

"Because this was where I was brought when I was kidnapped by the Tekken Force." Jin replied.

"Jin, why haven't we run up against the Tekken Force yet?" Asked Jana.

"I'd say it would be because they waiting for us inside." Said Francis.

"I'd say that too." Agreed Hwoarang. Jin opened the large doors and entered, the others soon followed. As Jana passed through the doorway a chill shot up her spine. She turned and looked at the doorway.

"There it is again… something evil is here." She thought before rejoining her friends.

The group moved through the eerily silent building. As they approaching the room where Jin had been held a year ago.

"No, I don't like this. There's no way we should have got this far without meeting and least one guard." Remarked Jana being very sceptical.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Said Hwoarang. "This has to be a trap."

"Probably but we've come this far, we might as well continue." Said Francis.

Jin didn't wait, he opened the doors and there, before the group was Xiaoyu, unconscious and suspended off the ground by chains. The group walked into the room looking at Xiaoyu.

"Xiao…" Said Jin silently.

The trap was suddenly sprung. The Tekken Force appeared from the door and dropped from the ceiling. They surrounded the group as Kazuya entered the room with a smile on his face. Jana stepped back.

"Evil, his soul in consumed with it." Her thoughts echoed in her head.

__

"I wondered how long it would take you." Kazuya remarked.

"It was a trap after all."

__

"Why did you have to bring Xiao into this! It is between you and me!" Shouted Jin.

_"It was merely the fastest way of bringing you here." _Kazuya looked at the captain of the Tekken Force. _"Get her down, throw her with the others." _His sight returned to his son. _"We wouldn't want her to cause any trouble when she wakes up."_

Jana couldn't believe what she was hearing. It shocked her how Kazuya and Jin could treat each other as they were doing.

_"How can you look at each other with such distaste?" _She asked._ "Do you really hate each other so much?"_

"You don't know anything, stay out of that which does not concern you!" Stated Kazuya.

_"Don't give me that crap."_ Jana's hand moved to her stomach. _"I still owe you for what you did to me in Brisbane."_

"Do you really think you can defeat me in a fight?" Kazuya asked, the tone of his voice revealed that he found this prospect laughable.

_"We'll see." _Jana stepped forward. Jin looked at her in shock.

"Jana don't." He said with care in his voice.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of losing." She replied.

Kazuya got ready to fight as the Tekken Force moved to give him enough space to do so. Jana took several deep breaths. As a simple test of her power Kazuya moved forward and began with a basic punch. Jana swayed to her left pushed his arm to one side and delivered a palm strike to his chest. He stepped back, stunned by the power of her hit.

_"Very good but not good enough." _Kazuya exploded onto the attack. Jana was being knocked all around the room even though she was blocking the brunt of the attacks. Finally she saw her chance. Kazuya raise his leg and thrust it forward. Jana caught it and pushed… Kazuya did not move. Jana couldn't believe it. She pushed again but still Kazuya refused to move.

_"You still refuse to understand."_ Kazuya punched Jana sending her spinning to the floor.

At this time Xiaoyu began to stir. Francis helped her to her feet as she asked what was going on. As he gave her a brief explanation she looked at Jin.

__

"Jin!" He failed to turn as his concentration was given solely to the fight. Xiaoyu looked at the fight and her eyes widened. _"Jana!"_

Kazuya kicked Jana in the stomach forcing her to roll along the ground. She got to one knee once again holding her stomach.

_"I cannot be beat by the likes of you."_

"I'm not out yet!" Jana dashed forward and jumped. She spun around and kicked with both feet. Upon landing on Kazuya's face she again twisted round and pushed. She vaulted over herself and landed neatly as Kazuya finally fell to the floor. Jana was exhausted from the beating and was in a lot of pain. She forced herself to her feet as Kazuya got up.

_"It appears you have some skill… but…"_ Suddenly Kazuya leaped forward, his leg outstretched. He hit Jana in the chest. She was thrown back against the wall. Kazuya however kept moving forward and landed another powerful kick the Jana's chest.

As the kicked connected six of her ribs snapped. The momentum carried them back. Three punctured her right lung causing it to collapse instantly. Two did the same to her left lung, which also collapsed. The last broken rib punctured her heart. Blood flew from Jana's mouth as a look of shock and pain invaded her face.

"Jana!" Jin ran forward and kicked Kazuya to one side. Jana fell into his arms and he lowered her to the ground. The rib in her heart, while it was currently plugging the wound, it was only a matter of time until it dislodged itself. Jana looked at Jin and smiled.

_"Jin…" _She remarked painfully.

__

"Don't talk."

"No, you have to hear this. I know I'm dying, the pain in… my chest… it's too much to bear."

"Jana."

"Jin… I, I love you." Those who could understand her were shocked, but no one more than Xiaoyu. Jan gave a brief wince of pain before continuing. _"I've loved you since the day I first saw you six months ago… that's why it took me so long to talk to you… I was nervous."_

"Jana…" Jin was dumb struck. Jana's hand lifted up, Jin took her hand but she freed herself from his loose grip and placed her hand on his face.

_"Jin, I can feel your spirit, I can feel the conflict within you. The battle between the evil in your soul, and the goodness in you heart. You must not let that evil win… Jin Kazama, you must… beat…" _Jana's sentence stopped. Her body became limp and her hand fell to the ground lifeless. The bone in her heart had dislodged.

Xiaoyu fell to her knees, a tear rolled down her face. Miya lowered her head. This was not the first death she had seen. Jin lay Jana on the ground and closed her eyes.

__

"I warned her." Remarked Kazuya coldly.

_"How could you kill her." _Said Xiaoyu. Jin's anger peaked and his black wings sprouted from his back. Kazuya grinned upon seeing this.

_"That's it Jin, use that anger let it fuel you strength. Soon you will join that girl and your power will be mine."_

"Don't count on it!" Jin soon attacked. He attacked with all his strength and vigour. The two fighters knocked each other down on several occasions but Kazuya finally gained the upper hand, her delivered several powerful blows to Jin sending her through the air. He crashed down on his stomach and spat out a mouthful of blood.

_"You con no longer beat me, I have total control over the devil gene."_

_"Jin."_ Xiaoyu stood up and looked at the Tekken Force around her. They were holding guns that were pointed at the group. And mixture of blood sweat and spit ran from Jin's mouth as he pushed himself up to one knee. He wiped his mouth and looked at his father.

_"Still some life in you? I'll soon change that."_

A small popping sound echoed throughout the room. A minute amount of a soot like substance fell from Jin's right wing. Xiaoyu looked at the wing and saw a shinning white feather within the black feathers that made up the rest of the wing. More black feather's popped leaving white feathers in their place.

__

"You kidnap threaten and kill my friends. For that, I'll kill you."

"I doubt that very much Jin, you will die, or your friends will." The Tekken Force got ready to fire their guns at the group.

Suddenly, the doors to the room swung open. A large black and white mass rolled into the room and bowled a platoon of the Tekken Force over.

__

"Panda!" Shouted Xiaoyu. The large panda bear rose up and knocked several more men away in a single swipe of her paw. Hwoarang wasted no time in attacking the Tekken Force. Francis and Miya joined in and took out the remaining forces. However more began to arrive. Kazuya released an evil laugh.

_"Do you really think you can escape?" _Jin spread a set of perfectly white-feathered wings.

"Jin, we've got your back." Said Hwoarang.

"If you see the chance. Get out." Jin replied as Xiaoyu finally joined in the fight Against the Tekken Force.

Jin and Kazuya looked at each other and attack one another soon after. Kazuya was shocked when Jin grabbed Kazuya's kick and twisted it. Kazuya was forced to spin round but Jin spun in the opposite direction and slammed his heel into Kazuya's face. He hit the floor was force but returned to his feet.

_"That was for Jana!"_ Remarked Jin. He flew forward at an unbelievable speed and slammed a double chamber punch into Kasuya's chest. Kazuya did not know how to even start defending against the speed and power that Jin was now displaying. Again Kazuya hit the floor. Jin stood over him, his wings pulsing with light.

__

"What is this power, could it be… Jun."

"How dare you speak that name." Said Jin. _"That name is too good to pass your lips." _Jin darted forward again. He kicked but Kazuya blocked it. Jin hit with a low right hook, then a left. As he contacted with another right onto Kazuya's face but as he did Jin's wings opened and in a single flap Jin's shot into the air. Kazuya was lifted into the air, in the two seconds of hang time that kept Kazuya in the air Jin clenched his right fist and hit Kazuya with all his strength.

He flew back through several walls and flew back into the dense fog the surrounded the building. Jin flew gently down and landed on the floor. The Tekken Force had seen this act of strength and they had all fled. Jin walked over to Jana's body. The others did the same. Jin picked Jana up.

__

"Why did she have to die?" Asked Xiaoyu.

_"Somehow Xiaoyu, I don't know how, but I think she knew that she was going to die today."_ Jin replied.

_"Let's get out of here." _Said Francis.

"Jin, what about Kazuya, do you think he's dead?" Inquired Hwoarang.

"No, he's alive, but he's hurt. My mother… she would never allow me to kill. And for the first time, I finally understand why." The group started for the exit to the building.

***

The entire group was present at Jana's funeral. Jin stood next to Miya and Xiaoyu. While opposite them were Hwoarang and Francis. They were all in England, being Jana's birthplace they believed it only fitting that she be buried there. Miya looked at the toy in her hands and reached for a previously unseen zip. She unzipped the beast and removed three photos. One was tattered and torn and was of Miya's parents. The other two were strangely of Jana. She took the photo of her parents and one of the Jana photos and placed them in her pocket. She then handed the other photo to Jin. Jin looked at the photo smiled and pocketed it. Miya zipped up the creature and knelt down. She tossed the toy into the grave, it landed neatly on the coffin.

"You take this Jana, I don't need it anymore… thank you."

After the funeral Francis, his job complete had negated the cost and left for his next job. Xiaoyu and Miya where going to return to Australia with Jin. Outside of Heathrow Airport Jin and Hwoarang stood staring at each other.

"I just want to know Jin, when we fought after the last tournament did you hold back?" Asked Hwoarang.

"I did not." Hwoarang smiled at Jin reply.

"Then I'll see you at the next tournament." Hwoarang walked away.

***

Brisbane, Australia, upon returning home Jin sat down and looked at the picture of his mother. He then reached into his pocket and produced the picture of Jana. Again he smiled as he looked at it.

That night, as Jin slept, tucked into the frame of Jun's picture was the picture of Jana. The two pictures seemed the be looking at each other, but they were both smiling…

The End.


End file.
